Genuine Beauty
by Gjpink
Summary: Ever since saving Caroline, Klaus hasn't been the same and neither has she. After several weeks of him visiting her late at night they question their relationship and wonder if something more is going on between them. *One Shot*


**This is for my good friend IsThisPhoebe, i hope you like it! On another note: Please bear in mind that this is my first TVD fic, so go easy on me? **

* * *

"_Klaus has been quiet lately."_ Elena's statement had been an innocent one but it had rattled around Caroline's head for the whole day, driving the blonde crazy. She didn't quite know why but the statement had got to her; it wasn't like she and Klaus were a _'Thing'_.

Or were they?

Caroline had to admit since Klaus had saved her life on her birthday he'd been, well, different. No one, not even Tyler had seen or heard from him since her disastrous birthday. It was only by chance she'd come across one of his hybrid slaves and demanded that Klaus see her immediately, although truthfully she didn't know why.

At first she'd thought it was to give him back that stupid bracelet he'd left her but she quickly realized it was because she wanted to know that he was ok, for reasons she couldn't quite explain. Initially she thought she'd gone insane and then she moved on to the ridiculous theory that she was sired to him, which, eventually, led her back down the insanity route. It wasn't until he showed up at her windowsill at precisely eleven o'clock, knocking gently on the glass pane to stir her from sleep, that she realized she wanted to know more about the world that was "Hers for the taking." She wanted to hear about the music she was going to experience, the artwork she'd come across, all the genuine beauty he'd promised her lay beyond the town of Mystic Falls.

And he'd obliged.

Paris, Vienna, Rome… the guy had been to every place Caroline could think of. Admittedly it was due to running from his father but Klaus obviously had time to admire the beauty around him.

Of course the tales he'd told her were spread across several days, which rapidly turned into weeks and he always returned at exactly eleven each night and even though he could open the window and slip inside he always chose to knock.

A trait which the blonde vampire found endearing.

He'd always been well spoken -his gorgeous British accent had certainly helped with that- but Caroline had never really pegged him as the gentlemanly type, especially with the way he carelessly compelled people to kill themselves or the people they loved. His gentle knocking completely changed that.

Now as she lay in her bed, greatly disappointed by the fact it was 11:05 and he hadn't shown up, she questioned her feelings for the hybrid. As Elena's statement echoed through her thoughts again she wondered if Klaus had fallen for her, or better yet had she fallen for him?

She had to admit she liked the Klaus that showed up on her windowsill each night, but could she open her heart to a guy who when her back was turned was most likely the same sadistic person he'd always been? And what of Tyler, the hybrid desperately trying to win her back by attempting to break his bond with Klaus? Elena and Bonnie, what would her friends say?

Little did she know Klaus, who was pacing feverishly in the woods, was having the same mental dilemma as her.

He'd initially been on his way to see Caroline to which he'd quickly posed the question why? With help from his very much alive brother, Elijah, who had been quick to notice that his little brother left at the same time every night and returned a few hours later.

Klaus could only think of one answer to the question he'd asked himself and that was he cared, but he quickly shook that thought away. Niklaus Mikaelson hadn't cared for a woman, other than his sister, in a very, _very _long time and he wasn't just about to let someone in willy-nilly.

Although there was something about the blonde that intrigued him, she was a beautiful girl who had an overwhelming amount of strength. He knew it had taken a lot for her to finally accept his help, he had inadvertently caused the end to her relationship with Tyler and was also the cause for the hybrid bite on her birthday after all. Accepting his blood was probably the last thing she had wanted to do, but her love of life obviously meant more to her than her hate for the hybrid.

He also admired her for so boldly summoning him after his brief disappearance -due to his kindness towards the blonde, he had let the humanity seep out of him for a minute and had instantly regretted it- it had left him reeling though.

After all he had done to her, why did she suddenly want him back?

It turned out she wanted him for educational purposes and slightly taken aback by her request Klaus had told her the tales of his visits to various countries and beautiful cities in his attempts to escape his father. It was an odd request but he had to admit he liked the way her eyes had a twinkle in them when he was telling a story. There he was again, admiring her beauty. Klaus scolded himself and stopped his pacing, this had to stop, he couldn't take it any longer.

* * *

At first Caroline thought the light tapping she could hear was just a hallucination so she ignored it, but when they were followed by the whispered words of, "Caroline, open up love." She knew that Klaus was definitely there.

She welcomed him with a huge smile that seemed almost a reflex after their previous nights together and slid the window open. Klaus took one look at that bright smile of hers and let out an annoyed sigh, this was going to be more difficult than he had previously thought.

"Caroline," he said watching as the ever chirpy blonde took a seat on her bed and waited for him to spin her a tale of his travels. "I'm sorry to disappoint you love, but," he dragged it out slowly, one half of him telling him to just stop while he was ahead and the other egging him on. He had never experienced something like this before and a frown quickly appeared on his face.

"But…?" Caroline said, ignorant to what was about to take place.

"Whatever this is," Klaus said, gesturing between them. "It needs to stop." He said, watching her face fall. "Now." He added, as if his previous words hadn't hurt the poor girl enough but he kept his face free of emotion, determined not to let his humanity take over, what would he become if he dropped his sadistic side? A laughing stock, that's what, big bad Klaus tamed by a peppy blonde vampire.

"Why?" Caroline asked, cursing herself because of how needy she must sound and Klaus let a sigh fall from his lips.

"It's not right." He said, although part of him hated to admit it things couldn't really work out between them, she was too kind and he was too, well, evil. Caroline frowned, maybe their little run had been too good to be true, maybe he hadn't fallen for her. She was saddened by this fact as she came to the conclusion that she wanted him to be in love with her because she was besotted with him. "Oh don't give me that look." He said in what Caroline presumed was disgust but to Klaus was a small plea for her to stop making this difficult. "It has to be like this."

"Because I'm the good guy and you're the villain." Caroline muttered sadly and Klaus nodded.

"Exactly." He agreed and Caroline looked up at him.

"Why bother to come at all?" Caroline asked before following up with an answer. "Oh I forgot you're just an evil little man with Daddy issues who enjoys watching other people suffer, 'cause that's what you get off on." She said bluntly and Klaus stared at her, surprised by her reaction, did Caroline care for him too? This was certainly a development Klaus hadn't expected. "Why bother not showing up when you can have a front row seat?" she asked him, desperately forcing back the tears that were quickly filling up her eyes but failing. "Just get out." She said, turning away from him and Klaus frowned, he had never really been one for taking orders but something other than his stubbornness was telling him to stay.

"Caroline…"

"I know you heard me 'cause I have the same super sensitive hearing as you, .Out."

"You know I'm not one to take orders Caroline." He said almost tauntingly and the blonde let out a sigh.

"For once in your life can you just pretend you're a decent guy?" she asked, daring to sneak a peek at the handsome hybrid before quickly turning to face her wall again.

"Of course." Klaus said softly, turning to look at the tempting open window before slowly taking a seat next to the upset blonde and wrapping an arm around her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, wiping viciously at her eyes as she dared to look up at him and he smiled.

"What you wanted love, I'm being decent." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world and she frowned at him. "Believe it or not," he said softly, tracing a tear track down her with his forefinger. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why are you?" she asked him quietly and he gave her a sad smile.

"I hurt everyone love, whether I mean to or not." He told her softly. "So you're in for one hell of a roller-coaster."

"What?" the blonde asked, her brow furrowing adorably in confusion and Klaus chuckled at the sight.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to be a part of your life." He said the words slowly, part of him regretting them as they slipped off his tongue but he chose to ignore the feeling and focus on Caroline. "If you'll let me." He said softly, making sure her eyes never left his. Containing an excited squeal the blonde chose instead to pull the hybrid into a crushing hug and Klaus smiled at her response.

Maybe letting his humanity in wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
